This disclosure relates to systems and techniques for adapting to inexact user input.
Humans interact with computers and other data processing devices to input information in a variety of different ways, including inputting text, selecting icons, and generating acoustic inputs. When the input from a user is not exact, i.e., when it does not match the expectations of a data processing device, the data processing device is often unable to adapt to the inexactitude.